This invention relates to a hair clip used in the styling and decoration of hair.
A hair clip which consists of two opposing combs and an elastic which is attached to the two combs and which pulls the two combs together in use is known. The elastic often includes intricate beadwork to produce a decorative pattern between the two combs.
The elastic is attached to the respective combs in various ways and sections of the elastic protrude from the underside of the respective combs.
The protruding sections of the elastic are exposed to wear and tear and are easily damaged. This limits the working life of the hair clip.
Additionally the protruding elastic can get caught on a user's hair which might cause damage to the user's hair and discomfort to the user.
The protruding elastics further detract from the aesthetics of the hair clip.